Relleno de amor
by Solitudely
Summary: Alfred es un estudiante con sobrepeso que está enamorado de su mejor amigo, Arthur. Sin embargo, éste ni siquiera lo toma en cuenta por "gordo" y lo desprecia la mayoría de las veces pero un cambio radical que tiene Alfred quizá cambie su opinión.
1. Prejuicio

Bien, este es el último fic que debo aparte de un Franadá (sí, antes de escribir las actualizaciones y/o demás debo cumplir mis promesas), después de esto comenzaré a escribir los que están en mi perfil según las votaciones, si no han votado, háganlo ;D. Todas son US/UK eso sí. Este es mi fic nº 55 ;O;

**· Dedicado a: **Mi madre, tú querías una temática así y después de **cinco** meses te la daré…(?)  
><strong>·<strong> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.  
><strong>·<strong> **Parejas**: Alfred/Arthur (US/UK). Posibles menciones de otras.  
><strong>·<strong> **Advertencia:** Alfred gordito obeso. Arthur cruel, quizá algunas escenas subidas de tono si gustan las/os que leen. UA.

* * *

><p>Porque ese era Alfred F. Jones, un chico común y corriente, nada del otro mundo, era estadounidense y asistía a un establecimiento respectivo, no tenía demasiados amigos además de que no había tenido novia en años. ¿Por qué? claro, era gordo. Sí, de esos gorditos de más de 100 kilos, no era una bola pero estaba gordito, muy gordito. Y lo triste era que él era…<p>

Era un gordito enamorado, pero claro, su fealdad era tanta para la vista humana que aquel del que se había enamorado nunca se podría fijar en él, eran amigos… pero cada vez que trataba de salir con ese chico del cual se había enamorada lo trataba vilmente y rechazaba el cariño, amor y adoración que le tenía, por que lo amaba, desde que tenía 15 y ese chico nunca se fijaría en él. Jamás, era imposible, más posible es que Arthur empezara una relación con Francis, el pervertido del instituto que con él.

Era gordo, era una manteca, una bolita. Lo que quisieran decir de él, además le gustaban los videojuegos y las películas como "Star Wars", era un perdedor queriendo ser un héroe que quizá nunca lo lograría. La verdad antes no era tan gordo… a los 15 no lo era, pero desde que se enamoró de Arthur y éste le rechazo a los 15 adquirió una obsesión a comer. Una ansiedad ante la tristeza que le causaba que la persona que amaba nunca lo quisiera. Era triste, y así llegó a lo que hoy en día era. Pero al menos… eran "amigos" eso lo volvía a hacer sonreír aveces.

Estaba allí, como cientos de veces, esperando…esperando el "quizá sí", el "tal vez lo piense Alfred" pero su realidad era otra, era una en que su condición física influía y no los sentimientos. Arthur era así, nada lo podía hacer cambiar, a veces Jones se arrepentía de enamorarse de alguien como él.

—¿Y…que dices Arthur? —dijo con una sonrisa algo extraña en su rostro, estaban en el receso en el patio mientras el inglés comía sensualmente una barra metiéndosela a la boca casi de manera tortuosa para el americano que estaba literalmente babeando por él.

—¿Qué quieres Alfred? —suspiró.

—Que nosotros dos tengamos una cita…—susurró bajo.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —le preguntó triste.

—Porque estás gordo, porque eres una "masa humana" y porque me atraen más las mujeres que lo hombres Alfred, deberías saberlo—dijo dando la vuelta a una revista porno mientras se refregaba los ojos.

Ignoraba al americano, como si nada, es más… estaba más preocupado en si su vista se dañaría con esa revista porque aunque no lo crean, leer porno cansa la vista además de satisfacerla.

—¡No estoy gordito!... sólo estoy lleno de amor hacia ti…—le dijo haciendo un puchero.

Arthur apartó la vista, poco le importaba que Alfred estuviera relleno de lo que sea, gordo estaba y gordo se quedaría. Nada cambiaba y se cansaba, Alfred no se daba por vencido y eso colmaba los nervios del inglés, quería que de una vez por todas aceptara en su pequeña cabeza come hamburguesas que él, Arthur Kirkland jamás JAMÁS se enamoraría de él, aunque fuera el último hombre obeso y rellenito en la tierra.

—Hafff… Alfred, no. No gracias, no me interesas además, creo que hoy saldré con otra chica—susurró, era cierto.

—¿No que hoy estarías en mi casa? —alegó con tristeza.

—Si pero, ya sabes... me surgieron planes. —carraspeó un poco la garganta, abrazó a Alfred quien sólo agachaba la cabeza.

Y así se estaba yendo su gran amor y Alfred sólo lo miraba mientras agachaba la cabeza. Ese día más que ningún otro en su vida se sentía más inútil, feo y humillado que cualquier otro. Pero… algo diferente surcó su mente, miró a su amor imposible, a su Arthur y antes de que se fuera le dijo, con una mano en el pecho y prometiéndoselo.

—¿Sabes que ? —rió a medias —_Algún_ _día Arthur, te lo prometo por mi vida…estarás completamente enamorado de mí_— le afirmó mientras el inglés había volteado para mirarlo extrañado. —Pero para cuando llegue ese entonces… tú habrás dejado de interesarme, ya lo verás.

El inglés solo le miró y le dedicó una mirada desafiante a su mejor amigo, luego emprendió rumbo ha coquetearle a su supuesta cita.

—¿Enamorarme de ti Alfred? —casi parecía chiste, es más, se fue riendo de eso en el trayecto—Eso es imposible y nunca pasará, nunca lo hará. —se dijo convencido.

Pero el destino le tenía algo planeado, aún estaban en clases pero el americano comenzó a faltar la siguiente semana, Arthur miraba el puesto al lado suyo con algo de preocupación ¿Acaso Alfred se había encerrado gaymente a comer chocolates porque lo rechazo?, solía pasar, pero ya iba una semana y a Alfred se le acababa el dinero en chocolates a los tres días como máximo. Algo sucedía.

Decidió gastar su adorado saldo para llamar a la casa de Alfred.

—Hola habla Arthur…—susurró algo bajo y educadamente.  
>—Hola Arthur, ¿qué pasa?<br>—¿Me pasaría a su hijo por favor? No importa si está llorando en su habitación y no quiera hablar conmigo.  
>—¿Alfred? Pero él no se encuentra, se fue por un par de meses a un lugar "secreto de héroes" según él. —susurró la mujer.<br>—¿Qué? ¿Y el muy cabrón no me aviso?  
>—¿Qué dijo?<br>—Nada nada, lo lamento. Cuando vuelva dígale que me llame.

Y así cortó, ¿Alfred estaba en un lugar heroico? ¿Dónde? ¿La convención de gordos frustrados? ¿El salón del Comic? Estaba perdiendo calificaciones importantes. Suspiró, unas cuantos meses sin Alfred no le harían tanto daño.

Pero pasaron más meses de la cuenta, cinco largo meses, incluso en todas las vacaciones que habían tenido no le vio ni la cara al norteamericano y había llamado al menos 20 veces en aquel tiempo para que no sospecharan que estaba algo preocupado y simplemente se abstenía de llamar cada día. Y volvió a llamar. Otra vez suspirando y sintiéndose algo tonto.

—Hola…, soy Arthur Kirkland—habló al sentir que levantaban el teléfono.  
>—Oh, Arthur —respondió la conocida voz de la madre del menor —¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué se te ofrece? —era risueña y animada, a Alfred no había por donde no sacarle genes "enérgicos".<br>—Bien bien, no tengo de que quejarme sólo que… ¿Su hijo? ¿Se encontrara hoy? —preguntó bajo, no quería hacer notar su gran interés en verlo.  
>—No, lo lamento, aún no regresa…está aún en esa cosa "secreta" de héroes que tanto menciono.<br>—Comprendo, si lo ve dígale que lo llamé… me tiene mi cuaderno —dijo lo último como una mera escusa, sólo quería saber que ha sido de él.

Porque ya eran cinco meses en que no veía a Alfred, estaba en su pieza rodeado en un montón de pósteres de artistas provenientes de Inglaterra y uno que otro estadounidense oculto detrás de la cómoda o en la puerta. Es verdad, no le gustaba Alfred… o sea, sí, le gustaba un poco pero vagamente su personalidad, no mucho. Y lo más importantes ellos dos eran "Mejores amigos" sí, con toda la cursilería del "Forever and ever", "Best friend forever". Y ninguna llamada, nada… en todas las vacaciones tuvo que salir con ¿Francis?: Eso damas y caballeros es estar apunto del colapso del aburrimiento.

—¿Dónde estás idiota? —miró algo triste la foto que tenía a un lado, era él y Alfred sonriendo a una cámara, abrazados, allí Alfred no estaba gordo, estaba rellenito simplemente, Arthur la tocó con sus manos sintiendo algo extraño, pero se negó rotundamente a que estaba extrañando mucho a su compañero de clase.

Pero volvería, Alfred siempre volvía a su lado. Porque eran realmente inseparables, por eso… por muy malo que pudiera ser con él no quería perderlo.

El próximo día entraban a CLASES, las vacaciones fueron prácticamente "caca" "mojón" "excremento" entre otros sinónimos de heces para el inglés, lo único que quería hacer era ver a la bolita de manteca que tenía de amigo y preguntarle porqué demonios lo había dejado vilmente abandonado todas las jodidas vacaciones y además, tuvo que salir con Francis, con Antonio y con Gilbert, y sentía que hacía un mal cuarteto metido allí y cuando trató de salir a divertirse con Kiku estaba muy ocupado dibujando cosas en una pagina llamada "pixiv" como para salir con el inglés.

Se sintió humillado, denigrado, se sintió casi común. Miró hacia ambos lados a la salida del colegio mientras todos entraban, sí veía a una bolita de grasa con la polera de "Star Wars" ese definitivamente era él, o quizá una polera de megaman, a veces incluso una con la letra "S" en rojo y adentro amarillo de "Superman" Alfred estaba obsesionado con los superhéroes hasta tenía una colección bien grande de los de Marvel, así de raro era, ni siquiera el inglés recordaba porque era amigo de él.

Suspiró, pasaron al menos 10 minutos allí y no veía a su bola con cabello rubio, suspiró ¡Maldito estúpido! ¡Lo tenía esperándolo!, se rascó la cabeza con fuerza cuando ve al ser más gay de todo el intitulo, en realidad no el "más gay", ese puesto lo tenía ese chico polaco, el segundo niño más gay del instituto le habló y con quien pasó parte de sus vacaciones.

—Mon amour, siempre tan puntual verdad —le dijo acercándose a él llevando una masculina polera rosada.

—Jódete Francis…

—Jódeme tú —rió coqueta y pervertidamente.

Arthur no hizo más que mirarlo con desprecio, su vida no podía estar yendo más mal, además de camino hacía el colegio le habían ocurrido muchas desgracias.

1- El pájaro nacional de Estados unidos (¿Qué mierda hacia una águila calva allí?) le mancho el polerón con popo (el cual se sacó para que no rieran).  
>2- Un puto perro con cara de Francis, sí… con cara de Francis le fue a orinar encima, Arthur salió persiguiendo al perro solo para vengarse.<br>3- Quería comprarse un pan con queso en la tienda cercana al instituto y se da cuenta que se le ha caído todo su dinero.  
>4- Se golpeó al menos cinco veces contra el mismo árbol y en diferentes partes, ¡Sí, el puto árbol caminaba!<p>

En fin, puras desgracias por eso intuía que algo extraño pasaría aquel día y sus afirmaciones eran ciertas, allí estaba el francés aparentando que se querían como amigos. Cuando el fuera realmente un "amigo" de Francis dejaría en ese mismo día toda su dignidad atrás.

—¿Fuiste a ver a Jones? —casi babeó el francés —Estoy pensando seriamente en pedirle matrimonio y ser su esposa.

—¿A la bola de grasa? ¿Estás bromeando verdad? —miró incrédulo pero la baba que corría de la boca del francés casi parecía real.

Miró hacia adelante a un conjunto extraño de gente que rodeaba a un chico, un chico de aquel instituto, iba con la cabeza algo baja sin tomar muy en cuanta a su alrededor. Luego, suavemente como si de una tortura se tratara alza su cabeza, era de tez clara, de pelo rubio algo desordenado y de unos ojos azulados al tono del gran cielo. Un movimiento más y les dijo a la multitud entre una animada sonrisa que tenía que pasar, y en aquella sonrisa… Arthur notó algo familiar.

—¿Al-fred? —dijo atónito.

La gente lo dejó pasar, era definitivamente una persona completamente diferente, guapo, atractivo y bien formado, traía una camisa ploma a cuadros mientras arriba una chaqueta y unos jeans negros de mezclilla, sus zapatillas seguían siendo las mismas, grandes, que le sacaban un atuendo más alocado, abierto. Sus manos ahora eran normales, su cuello, su cuerpo, ahora todo era perfectamente amoldada y su cara.

Dios, su cara, Arthur reprimió un suspiro al ver su rostro, esa atrevida sonrisa que le dedicaba a todos. ¿Dónde se fue Alfred? ¡Ese era la mitad de Alfred! o en realidad era un súper modelo que fingía ser el norteamericano, era demasiado perfecto, ni siquiera traía lentes. Seguramente estaba usando lentes de contacto.

Arthur sintió como su pecho de agitó al ver que su amigo, con aproximadamente 60 kilos menos lo miraba sólo a él mientras ignoraba al resto, botó nuevamente un suspiró y apartó la vista, para luego de reojo mira al chico que le devolvía una tenue risa. Y luego, su mirada se concentró en todo el resto, ignorando por completo a su amigo, avanzando, ni siquiera se animó a saludarlo.

Las palabras de Alfred en ese momento hicieron eco en la cabeza del inglés, taladrándosela, con fuerza.

_"Algún día Arthur, te lo prometo por mi vida… estarás completamente enamorado de mí."_

Arthur lo miró sin cerrar los ojos, aún no podían sus orbes creer lo que veían, algo mágico, no podía apartar su vista, el conjunto de gente volvió a preguntarle el gran cambio a Alfred, algunos chicos y chicas ni siquiera lo reconocieron y creían que era un guapo y nuevo estudiante estadounidense.

Y ese chico, aquel chico que hace no más de cinco meses le había dicho que lo amaba con locura pasó al lado del inglés como si nada, sólo sonrió con esa deliciosa y seductora sonrisa hacía él y siguió como si nada, como si Arthur no existiera, quizá realmente cumplió con su palabra y ya no amaba a ese inglés. Era una venganza. Arthur se llevó las manos a la cara notando un suave sonrojo en su cara cuando ya estaba a más de dos metros de él.

—¿No me digan que…—susurró sin creérselo — …ahora me gusta Alfred? ¿Me he enamorado de él? — su voz era de cementerio, no se lo podía creer.

No podía creer todo lo que había cambiado, esa sonrisa, esos ojos azules, ese cuerpo. Era perfecto, no quería aceptarlo, se mordió los labios pateando una lata que habían dejado mientras aún podía ver el tumulto de personas que acosaban al ahora sensual y atractivo Alfred. El inglés suspiró y miró serio hacía adelante. "No, no me gusta", se convencía, "Sigue siendo aquel gordito amante de los videojuegos y yo Arthur Kirkland nunca saldré con él"

Nunca lo haré.

**NUNCA.**

* * *

><p>Y así con este fic, sugerencias son bienvenidas etc y también si quieren que haya escenitas pasadas de tono entre Alfred y Arthur díganmelo. Tendrá tres capítulos solamente no muy largos que actualizare pronto. Adiós y se cuidan ;D (¿Saben? me volvió a gustar el USUK ;D, es lindo ¿no lo creen?)


	2. Ironía

Este es el siguiente capitulo, agradezco a las/los que me dejan reviews y me animan a seguir escribiendo, ojalá sus vidas sean dichosas y tengan mucha comida en sus frigoríficos y/o refrigeradores ;O; (?)

**· Parejas: **Alfred/Arthur, insinuaciones de; Francis/Matthew, Gilbert/Roderich, Antonio/Lovino.  
><strong>· Advertencia:<strong> Total rechazo, Arthur al borde del colapso y venganza.

* * *

><p>Arthur seguía parado como una estatua muy cejona al frente de aquel establecimiento, hasta Francis lo había abandonado cruelmente. Sólo era él, las paredes, unos cuantos árboles y un águila calva arriba apunto de tirarle sus heces de nuevo, pero el inglés fue más rápido y se movió. ¿Por qué todo le estaba yendo así? ¿Sería el karma?<p>

El anglosajón caminó resignado hacia su puesto en la misma clase que Alfred, era unos cuantos meses mayores que el norteamericano, y por esto antiguamente el menor sabía sacarle en cara con cosas como "anciano" "vejestorio" etc, pero claro… lo insultaba así cuando él comenzaba con lo de "Cállate gordis", pero ahora si intentaba decirle gordo o algo parecido se reirían de él en vez del norteamericano, el estadounidense no tenía ni un kilito de más ni de menos, estaba demasiado perfecto.

El inglés tuvo que tragarse todos los orgásmicos gritos de las de su curso que estaban succionando como sanguijuelas la atención del norteamericano, éste no hacías más que reír un poco nervioso, quizá nunca había sentido tanta atención. Luego, con un leve movimiento saco un "superman" de su mochila, antes todo lo encontrarían ñoño pero ahora las chicas se derretían ante el juguetito.

—¿Enserio les parece entretenido? —rió con sensualidad, el inglés no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ello, casi parecía que se lo dijera a él, pero no, era a esas putas zorras que querían devorar pedazo a pedazo al americano y lo peor era que Arthur…

Él quería un pedazo…

—¡Claro, claro! es la cosa más bella que he visto roja con azul—carraspeaban a coro las malditas gatas según el inglés y el americano seguía sonriéndoles.

Estaba tan celoso… esperen ¿Él celoso? ¿Por Alfred? Un grito ahogado escapó en su mente mientras un "YO" adentro de él bailaba la "Macarena" con un ajustado traje de mesero gritando "te lo dije".

¡No, no, no, MIERDA!, se decía en el colapso de su cerebro, el NO encontraba lindo a Alfred, NO estaba babeando por él, NO quería que le hiciera "cositas", NO quería que lo besara… nada de eso, se decía mientras se ponía más rojo, un tomatito de color rubio inglés. Se sintió estúpido, realmente estúpido.

A los dos día después...

—¿Están bromando? ¿Este es un mal sueño verdad? Si esto es una pesadilla ¿Entonces porque no hay unicornios muertos tirados en el patio? —el Inglés no se lo podía creer.

Todo el PUTO, porque no eran más que eso ¡Unos vendidos, unos tipos sin vida todos sus compañeros! Había figuras de superman en todos los chicos, cada uno andaba con uno y comentando datos frikis el uno con el otro, seguían siendo los mismos chicos "awesome" de siempre pero con ese ridículo juguete en sus manos. Arthur se tragó todo sentimiento que pudiera sentir y fue directo a calentar con su trasero el hermoso banco, o con su hermoso trasero calentar el banco.

_Querido diario…_

_Ha pasado algo terrible, todos se están volviendo gays y ñoños.  
><em>_No sé que les pasa, aún no puedo hablar con su líder (Estúpido Alfred)  
><em>_Esto es más que un muy sexy cambio de físico, Alfred se volvió loco…  
><em>_Y está convirtiendo a todo el instituto.  
><em>_O más simple, todos son unos descerebrados desde antes y no me di cuenta. Hasta Francis se compró uno.  
><em>_La clase comienza, por ahora…soy el último sobreviviente_.

La popularidad de Alfred se hacia cada vez más grande y su gran cambio inspiró a gran parte del colegio, hasta lo entrevistaban ¡Haff, ni que fuera una estrella o un súper modelo! ¡Era simplemente…! ...Ese chico que ahora ni siquiera lo tomaba en cuenta, era ese gordito que a pesar de todo comenzaba a echar de menos, por más que había prometido no caer ante sus irresistibles encantos.

Decidió esperar…

Una semana y nada pasaba, Alfred aún no lo tomaba en cuenta, se había metido a football americano, Alfred siempre le contó que le gustaría estar allí… pero que todos se reirían, e incluso el inglés se reía cuando se lo mencionó. Se mordió los labios y se sintió idiota porque allí estaba, enfrente viendo al americano jugar… lo hacia tan bien. Era el primer partido y él no podía faltar aunque la verdad es que nadie lo invitó. Es más, su única compañía era un paquete de papas fritas vacía al lado de él. Arthur tenía muchos amigos, era cierto…

Pero parecía que todos se hubieran puesto en su contra porque todos, TODOS tenían un plan, "Lo lamento, a mí perro le dio hemorroides" ¿A un perro le dio hemorroides? Arthur jamás escuchó hablar de algo así, además de que Francis y su par de amigos estaban haciendo cosas raras… muy "gays" a decir verdad porque se habían enamorado, Francis de un niño que no le recordaba el nombre, pero parecía que era hermano o hermanastro de Alfred, Gilbert de un chico al que escuchaba tocar secretamente piano, lo escuchaba desde la puerta sin que se diera cuenta, cada día…, pero ese chico nunca supo de su "grandiosa" existencia.

Y Antonio… pues de un italiano, pero eso era casi suicidio, el inglés no le sorprendería si en el diario escolar saliera de titular "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo brutalmente asesinado por lluvia de tomates", sí, sería normal.

Bueno, el tema era su ex-gordito. Allí estaba, con ese traje y sudando, se veía demasiado sexy, a Arthur simplemente le sacaba el aire, se suponía que no debía gustarle más de lo que ya lo hacía, pero no podía evitarlo, le había fascinado.

_Querido diario…_

_He de contarte que estoy patéticamente sentado al lado de unas papas fritas.  
><em>_Más triste imposible, enserio. No sé que pude haber hecho para merecer todo esto.  
><em>_La atención de Alfred ni siquiera llega a mí, es como si no existiera para él.  
><em>_¿Y si como él dijo no significo nada para él? ¿Dejaremos de ser amigos?  
><em>_¡No me puede hacer esto! ¡Yo he sido su amigo por años, el único que aguantaba a ese bola de grasa era yo!  
><em>_A mi… a mi bolita de grasa…  
><em>_Estoy cursi y patético…, eso por hoy querido diario._

—¡Este tiro se lo dedico a Michelle! —gritó el norteamericano con una sonrisa triunfante y el inglés encelado hasta decir basta sólo atinó a pensar…

**¿Quién mierda es Michelle? **

Arthur no soportaba los días, cada vez detestaba venir al colegio y sólo estar pendiente de él, todo el tiempo, no podía apartar su mirada de esos atrayentes ojos azules, de esa sensual forma de mover sus labios, de ese olor que sentía las pocas veces que lograba acercarse "casualmente". Estaba idiotamente enamorado de una persona que antes lo estuvo de él…

Sí, antes. El presente era muy diferente.

El tiempo seguía trascurriendo, el tiempo nunca se detiene.

—¡Pájaro de mierda! ¡Deja de cagarme encima! —lo había seguido por todo ese tiempo sólo para poner el trasero en el aire y achuntarle a todas las chaquetas del inglés, estaba pasando los peores días de su maldita existencia, los peores.

Después del primer mes el inglés estaba peor, su popularidad era buena aún pero no se juntaba mucho con la gente, comenzaba a aislarse y hablar con "las plantas", también a conversar más con sus supuestos amigos imaginarios. Era un caso triste. Y en ese tiempo, rechazó a la chica que antes de que Alfred se volviera un extremadamente sensual chico quería salir con él, y a otras dos más, no le interesaba nadie.

Sólo Alfred, y costaba aceptarlo, porque no quería, porque sabía que era muy irónico y descarado.

—Hola árbol, sé que nunca hemos sido grandes amigos pero ¿Qué tal te va? — correcto, estaba hablando con un árbol, estaba llegando a la punta del rechazo y soledad, sólo faltaba que le hablara a las plantas. —Hola que tal Cristina —le dijo a una margarita de por allí, hablando de plantas.

Y luego de eso entró en colapso.

—¡A la mierda! ¡No pienso estar así por ti Alfreeeeed! —gritó, y todos los alumnos lo escucharon. Todos en medio del receso en el patio.

Arthur se moría de la vergüenza pero enseguida notó algo que lo dejó mal, realmente mal. A pesar de que todo el mundo lo miraba por el enorme grito el nombrado seguía rodeado de gente y ni siquiera había volteado la vista, como si Arthur no existiera, como si fuera cualquier otra persona, como si nunca hubiera estado enamorado de él.

A Arthur aquello le dolió, o vaya que le dolió, demasiado como para describirlo. Su mejor amigo ¿Dónde se había ido? El apuesto chico se paró y soltó una suave risa, esa risa que antes sólo le dedicaba al mayor, el inglés casi estiró su mano con tristeza, tratando de ir hacia él pero no lo hizo, bajo la mirada y se quedó allí parado mientras el dolor lo consumía. Quizá… ese ya no era su Alfred, no lo era, había muerto en esos cinco meses y todo porque él siempre fue un maldito superficial. El mató a su gordito, él era el culpable.

Siguieron pasando los meses, Arthur ya no tenía amigos casi y se juntaba con los tres más desordenados del colegio con los que mantuvo una relación de amistad en vacaciones, su risa se había acabado y su centro siempre era Alfred, estaba obsesionado con él, sí, aunque le costara aceptarlo se había enamorado de éste pero esta vez…

No de su personalidad, seguía siendo el mismo y era cierto. Pero no con él, apenas se habían dirigido la palabra en esos últimos meses y el estadounidense lo trataba de "Oye, tú", ni siquiera por su nombre. Arthur sintió el dolor, ese dolor que sentía siempre Alfred en su propia carne, y dolía demasiado. Además de que Alfred era muy lindo, demasiado incluso, quería estar en sus brazos, tocar sus labios, que lo besara y lo arrinconara posesivamente, quería sentirse suyo.

Pero él ya no lo quería, aquella mirada siempre se lo decía y volvió a recordar ese día, aquel día en que le rechazó por vez número 56, sí, aquel día. Cuando él se enamorara de Alfred éste le aseguró aquello.

_"Pero para cuando llegue ese entonces… tú habrás dejado de interesarme, ya lo verás."_

Y cumplió con su palabra. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita, maldita sea!, no aguantaba, ya, quizá era una ironía y un descaro enorme pedir estar junto a él después de todo aquello pero al menos… al menos ¡Tenía que responder por su amistad! No eran simples desconocidos, ellos dos eran "Best friend forever" le gustara o no al estadounidense, por eso, al termino de clase aún en los pasillos de la escuela fue por él. Sabía que se quedaba hasta tarde esperando unos videos de sus películas favoritas que le entregaba un chico, seguía siendo su Alfred, sólo que con 65 kilos menos…esa linda sonrisa, ese esculpido cuerpo, esa sofocante presencia.

¡Para Arthur! ¡Para! ¡Deja de babear como una estúpida niñita!, se dijo sonrojado llegando por fin ante el chico, éste ordenaba un poco su casillero y se arreglaba los primeros botones de la camisa que llevaba arriba. No sabía como acercarse pero avanzó, dando un paso natural.

Porque se suponía que aún eran "amigos" se suponía que todo el amor que le tenía no se podía desvanecer en el aire, sí, se aferraba en eso. Los pasos se hacen más grandes y ya sólo los separan cuatro metros, Alfred voltea sintiendo al rubio y se encuentra con los ojos verdes del inglés, éste deja de moverse, deja incluso de respirar, nervioso a más no poder ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser de aquella manera? Prefería aún creer en su "jamás me enamoraré de él, jamás" para que aquello no fuera más patético de lo que era, y aceptaba que se lo merecía.

—Artie—susurra el estadounidense con una expresión neutra. Acercándose a él botando todos sus libros en el proceso.

—Tú eres mi amigo Al-Alfred… por eso te pido qu-—fue detenido, abruptamente.

El americano había avanzado rápido hasta el inglés tomándole de la nuca y con la otra mano la barbilla besándolo. El inglés estaba rojo sin entender el momento, pero esos labios, suaves, húmedos, calientes… se sentían bien, relajó la vista y dejó que el suave frote entre los dos hiciera lo suyo, aunque los pillara el mismísimo Francis en ese momento al anglosajón poco le importaba.

Después movimiento por movimiento se vio arrinconado a la pared por el posesivo menor sintiendo el cuerpo del americano sobre el suyo, dio un gemido ahogado y entreabrió la boca un poco ante el frote de sus entrepiernas, el americano lo mira y mete su lengua en su interior jugando con esa traviesa lengua dentro del inglés mientras sus manos empiezan a subir el chaleco y la camisa del inglés.

El británico siente que se quema al sentir esas yemas tocándolo, suspira, le gusta el tacto y vuelve a unirlos en aquel apasionado beso sin temor a que alguien los viera, sin temor a ser completamente profanado por el menor. Y así… se suponía que no iba a caer ¿Por qué estaba cayendo? ¿Por qué se dejaba besar de esa manera tan fácil? Esto de estar enamorado es difícil ¿Verdad Alfred? Ahora lo entendía, cuando se separaba se lo iba a decir… le pediría disculpa por todo lo anterior y así quizá, quizá todo quedara en pasado y ambos pudieran llegar a ser felices, juntos.

Y al fin se separa, Alfred estaba algo acalorado, pero la expresión que se formó en su rostro al separarse al inglés simplemente lo destrozó, era la misma, no variaba, era idénticamente igual. El americano suspiró y se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza y rascándosela despreocupadamente rió. Luego, volvió a mirar al inglés.

—Tienes razón, tú y yo no somos más que amigos…—susurró —Te bese para comprobar y probarme a mí mismo si aún estaba locamente enamorado de ti mi amado amigo ¿y adivina? —rió con una forma que mataba lentamente el pobre corazón del inglés—Me di cuenta que ya no es así… deje de amarte Arthur ¡justo como tú querías!

—Al-Alfred —susurraba apenas mientras su corazón comenzaba a dolerle, no quería hablar, su voz se rompería si lo hacia. Alfred se reirías de él.

—Pero tienes razón, seremos amigos por siempre "You and me, together forever", fui muy infantil al alejarme —susurró abrazándolo mientras el inglés se mordía los labios, no quería todo eso, lo detestaba, el dolor comenzaba a inundarlo y por poco de su garganta salía "yo te amo Alfred", pero no lo hizo y el americano terminó por separarse. —Te amaba Arthur, no sabes cuanto lo hacía…—una sonrisa triste salió del americano viendo como el inglés comenzaba a reír estúpidamente, destrozado, roto.

Pero el inglés aparentó que no le había importado, así que se quedó allí, no tenía nada que alegar, y a pesar de que estaba apunto de llorar no lo hizo, sólo le sonrió al americano con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban mientras pensaba "se feliz Alfred, lo mereces", porque a veces había que renunciar a lo que realmente amamos por su felicidad, eso hacía Kirkland… pensaba en su amigo por una vez en su vida.

_"Te amaba Arthur, no sabes cuanto lo hacia."_

El inglés se quedó solo con esa palabras allí parado, aproximadamente por dos horas después de que el americano se había ido el inglés continuaba allí, esperando estúpidamente que Alfred volviera a él y le dijera que estaba bromeando, que era una mala broma, que era su infantil "venganza" pero las cosas no terminan siempre como uno quiere y el karma se devuelve. Y en esos momentos, con una sonrisa en la boca dice:

—Está bien Alfred… pero seremos amigos… por siempre, recuérdalo —sigue sonriendo en soledad mientras evita que algo más saliera de su cuerpo, porque no quería llorar, no por la cruel y triste ironía, pero dolía demasiado aquello. Pero termina haciéndolo, suavemente, en silencio.

Porque quizá, sólo quizá antes también estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo pero su mente era demasiado prejuiciosa y superficial para aceptarlo. Por eso, se tragaba todo su dolor, porque Alfred siempre fue un chico bueno, su "gran héroe" y él siempre había sido el villano, aquel que se queda sólo… aquel que realmente no merece nada.

**_¿Tú y yo… juntos por siempre Arthur?_**

* * *

><p><em>~And I don't want the world to see me Y no quiero que el mundo me vea,_  
><em>Cause I don't think that they'd understand Porque yo no creo que ellos __entiendan._  
><em>When everything's made to be broken Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto,_  
><em>I just want you to know who I am Yo sólo quiero que tú sepas quien soy.~_

_ Iris - Goo Goo Dolls._

Eso por hoy. Que tengan un lindo día lleno de no sé (?) imágenes de Inglaterra en ropas menores…o que se yo, lo que les guste ;D El próximo capitulo es el último, final, les espero.

**Encuesta:** ¿"Titanic" o "City of angel"?, sólo respondan por favor, es importante para que continúe D;


	3. Amor

Gracias por el apoyo que me han dado, me apoyan a seguir dándoles historias quizá no muy buenas, pero es lindo que las valoren ;_; me hacen sentirme orgullosa, ya, muy cursi yo, aquí está el siguiente capitulo ;D

Ayer sábado iba a poner la historia, pero justo cuando iba a ponerla hubo un apagón...fue triste.

**· Parejas: **Alfred/Arthur, insinuaciones de; Francis/Matthew, Gilbert/Roderich, Antonio/Lovino.  
><strong>· Advertencia:<strong> Heemm, no sé, una escena algo subidita de tono y algo de celos.

* * *

><p>Porque él tenía la culpa, lo sabía, así que simplemente decidió olvidarlo, lo más tiste quizá es que Alfred se había convertido en "su primer amor" porque a todas las demás chicas con las que había salido sólo sentía atracción hacia ellas pero nada más. En cambio con Alfred… ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes?<p>

¿Por algo siguió siendo amigo de ese gordito verdad?

No era por algo muy complejo, siguió al lado de él porque lo quería, sino… jamás hubiera seguido a su lado. Él estuvo enamorado de Alfred siempre, desde hace mucho tiempo…levemente, pero lo estuvo, pero su mente jamás llegó a aceptar que podría sentir una atracción hacia un ser como él. Prejuicio, orgullo, estupidez, el inglés suspiró fuerte.

Suspiró con dolor, ya ni los perros se le acercaban a querer orinarle, nada.

El ambiente desolado lo inundaba y la musiquita triste lo seguía mágicamente adonde fuera que diera un paso, su vida era una mierda. Al menos, mañana todo podría ser como era antes… él un amigo de Alfred y nada más, como el estúpidamente pensó que sería mejor. Porque no existían maquinas del tiempo, porque no existían tampoco hadas madrinas con el "mágico deseo gay que se acaba a las 12:00 de la noche", no, esas boberías no existían.

En su vida existía:

1-Un súper sexy mejor amigo que lo ignoró todo ese tiempo.  
>2-Un perro con complejo de Francis siguiéndolo a todas partes para orinarlo.<br>3-Una estúpida águila calva.  
>4-¿Ya había mencionado sus súper amigos? Sí, sus súper amigos también eran un problema.<p>

El próximo día sería rutinario, típico, casual. Arthur al menos lo veía así pero en su afligida cara se hacía presente una pequeña sonrisa al llegar al colegio, diminuta, adolorida, rota. Pero estaba allí, porque su corazón se partía en dos ya que desgraciadamente se había enamorado, y a la vez estaba feliz… porque Alfred al final era también feliz y más importante, iban a seguir siendo amigos por siempre.

Por eso sus desgracias no eran nada, nada comparado con lo que tuvo que soportar por todos esos años el menor, ¿Cuánto llevaba él con esa carga? ¿Un par de meses? ¡No eran nada, nada!

Llegó a la clase como si nada y allí estaba Alfred, con una casual y hermosa sonrisa para él, lo llamó con la mano, todos miraron ya que apostaban a que Alfred y Arthur por alguna razón se habían peleado por todo el tiempo que habían pasado separados. Pero allí estaba Arthur, sentándose a su lado, suspirando, tragando fuerte y respirando de nuevo para que su voz no sonara triste e incluso soñadora, sólo esperaba que con el tiempo… uno a tres meses o quizá de un año a tres se le pasara aquel sentimiento que tenía hacia Alfred.

—¿Cómo has estado? —Susurró el inglés sentándose a su lado —¿Fue difícil bajar esos kilitos de más? —trató de sonar sarcástico, irónico, como siempre, pero costaba. Mucho, demasiado.

Porque cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos algo dentro de él se derretía como el chocolate, dulce y a la vez amargo. Amargo porque sabe que jamás pertenecerá a ese chico y dulce porque simplemente era perfecto, lo hacía suspirar, lo amaba. Todo acerca de él. No se dio cuenta antes, fue un idiota.

—Jaaajaj, no, fue muy fácil —mintió con ganas —Un héroe como yo puede hacerlo claro.

—¿Un héroe? Creo que si lo eres… se siente raro hablarte de nuevo idiota, me tenías muy botado…

—Lo lamento…—agachó la cabeza observándolo de reojo, el inglés sintió algo extraño en su mirada

Y luego simplemente no respondió, sólo miraba al inglés, como si nada más existiera, todo lo contrario que había estado haciendo durante meses.

—¿Alfred? ¿Estás allí…? hey Alfred…—el americano no dejo de observar a su compañero, al que supuestamente había dejado de amar. Su voz comenzó a hacer eco en su mente.

—Arthur…— susurró pasando suavemente su mano arriba del inglés con ternura y cariño.

Cerró sutilmente sus ojos y no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que había pasado mientras un gesto amargo y desentendido recorría el rostro del mayor al sentir la tibieza de la mano contraría. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Por qué hacía esto?... si no mal recuerda ayer le había dicho que no sentía nada hacía él… y ahora ¿esto?

Era cruel, definitivamente cruel.

Y en ese momento, Alfred no pudo evitar recordar los meses en su "heroico lugar para héroes heroicos", porque eso si que fue increíble, sólo la gente con gran determinación haría algo así por la persona que quiere, el americano luchó y luchó hasta conseguirlo.

**_Campamento tortura. _**

_Para Alfred ese paseíto no era lindo ni heroico a decir verdad,, era "Campamento tortura" en vez del estúpido y sarcástico nombre que tenía que era "Campamento feliz" al lado de él iban muchos niños gorditos y uno que otro niño de su edad reventándose de dulces mientras lloraban y gimoteaban como unas pequeñas victimas, Alfred tragó con fuerza tratando de no asustarse. _

_"Yo puedo, yo podré por Arthur, lo haré por él…porque le amo" se decía una y otra vez, no se rendiría, él era muy fuerte en el fondo y podría con ello. _

_Vio el campamento, parecía normal. La primera semana fue normal, un poco de ejercicio y restricción de comida pero después quería echarse a llorar, sólo le servían soya con algo de pasto (le llamaba así a la lechuga) ¿Qué creían que era? ¿Una vaca? Una sonrisa rota escapaba del rostro de Alfred y recuerda su meta, probarle a Arthur que sí podía cambiar. Lo haría por él. _

_—¿Jones no ha parado? —preguntó uno de los entrenadores preocupado a la cuarta semana. _

_Los asistentes asintieron también preocupados, la hora había terminado hace mucho y el americano seguía corriendo desesperadamente, pensaba que su inglés estaría esperándolo al otro lado, sofocado, cansado y casi muerto seguía dando paso por paso, dolía mucho, quería rendirse pero nuevamente la cara del inglés venía su mente._

_—¿Qué …se sen-tirá…? —corría con más fuerza mientras su vista se nublaba, se estaba exigiendo inhumanamente. Todo por Arthur, todo por el amor de su vida —¿Qué tú me ames?... _

_Un fuerte golpe y los asistentes llegaron a ver al pobre chico que se había desmayado, no había parado en horas mientras sonreía levemente y decía "Arthur". Era su razón para hacer todo esto y aún dolía demasiado su rechazo. Dolía saber que nunca te iban a querer por ser feo, gordo y ñoño. Pero quería demostrarle lo contrario ya que simplemente lo amaba. _

_Los siguientes meses tenía el celular a mano, había bajado mucho más que todo el resto de los chicos pero su cara lucía cansada, enferma, nunca paraba, las noches eran tortuosas, sus músculos exigidos al máximo a cada movimiento en aquella incomoda cama dolía más de la cuenta, casi no dejándolo dormir, pero eso no lo detenía para levantarse al siguiente día y seguir con esa casi masoquista misión. _

_—Er-es… un idiota…—corría con más fuerza el americano para luego pasar a las pesas. —Y no volveré a quererte…—susurraba._

_Pero ni él se la creía, sólo pensaba en él pero de alguna manera tenía que hacerle saber que todo lo que le hizo esos años, su indiferencia, sus insultos entre otros no eran un suave café con mucha azúcar en su vida. _

_Todos lo veían con esmero, era un ejemplo a seguir, nadie sabía que lo motivaba, nadie excepto él, su meta allí era también olvidar a Arthur pero no podía, veía alguna que otra de sus llamada perdidas e inconcientemente quería apretar el número y hablar con él, sentir el suave eco de voz, esa melodiosa armonía, el fluir de un río sin piedras, eso era su Arthur. _

La realidad volvió a ser la presente, Alfred pestañeó y luego miró al británico, con un gesto algo esquivo dejo la mano que sostenía, la atracción lo atraía aún hacia ese inglés. Le había mentido. Lo había hecho cuando le dijo aquello de "Ya no te amo" pero incluso él quería creer que no estaba aún enamorado de ese británico, así las cosas quizá estarían mejor. Eran mejores amigos… una relación podía acabar mal y además, ambos eran hombres. Arthur le hablaba de las pocas veces en que pensaba en su futuro, en ser un famoso abogado algún día, tener una familia, unos cuantos hijos y una vida tranquila llena de cosas antiguas o de calidad de diseñadores con gracia, ingleses quizá.

El menor no podía darle aquello, apenas y se podían casar.

El tiempo pasó, el americano se siguió engañando, había podido con esa irresistible atracción hacia el inglés todo ese tiempo ¿Por qué no ahora? ¿Por qué había vuelto a su lado? ¿Por qué sentía más de cerca su vivo e irresistible aroma una y otra vez?, sí, porque la distancia se había acortado emergiendo esas antiguas sensaciones, Alfred se relamió los labios con sensualidad, luego, aparto nuevamente el rostro.

—Hay tarea de matemáticas Arthur…

—¿Y no la hiciste, verdad?

—Exacto…—mintió, la había hecho. Pero quería distraerse un poco…hacer la tarea lo ayudaría.

Tres semanas después de la mega "reconciliación" las cosas entre ellos eran extrañas, Arthur en especial temía acercarse mucho al norteamericano, después de todo le gustaba, le atraía irremediablemente. Su esencia, su sabor, su color, esa mirada, ese cuerpo que se gastaba ahora. Era sensual, era un bombón a la vista que quería que lo devorara. Pero era conciente que todo aquello era una cruel ironía.

Él ya no merecía ser feliz con el menor, tuvo la oportunidad y la desperdició, tenía que atenerse a las consecuencias.

Estaban allí, mientras el menor se gastaba todo su dinero en golosinas. Arthur lo miró con la boca abierta al ver la montaña de comida ¿Qué pretendía el menor? ¿Ser una bolita de grasa de nuevo? Aunque esta vez no le importaría, aunque el estadounidense volviera a ser rechonchito, ñoño y antisocial el inglés seguiría queriéndolo. Lo había entendido a la fuerza, pero lo hizo.

Aún así, hizo lo que todo mejor amigo debe hacer para cuidar la salud de su acompañante.

—¡Alfred! ¿Qué haces? ¿Quiere ser una bolita de nuevo? —preguntó al ver la montaña de comida que traía el americano.

—¡No engordaré! —alegó inflando sus mejillas.

—¡Sí lo harás! —insistió arrebatándole de la manos las porquerías llena de carbohidratos, lípidos etc que se tragaría.

—Arthur…—susurró.

Se acercó a él, estaban cercano a un parque del instituto, un lugar tranquilo rodeado de árboles, oscuro y oculto, sin darse cuenta Alfred fue empujándolo allí casi por inercia.

—Ahh... ¿Alfred? —una mano le acariciaba la ropa suavemente, subiéndosela mientra sus ojos se conectaban con los del mayor. El inglés suspiró, sonrojado.

Se sentía bien, entrecerró un poco más los ojos queriendo sentir más la tibieza del menor recorriéndole, pero se detuvo el americano justo cuando entraba a una zona placentera para el mayor y éste por fin se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. ¿Alfred lo estaba tocando? ¿Por qué lo hacia?, la temperatura de su cuerpo subió y aquel dolor volvía a su pecho.

—No engordo…—quiso cambiar el tema enseguida —Todos los días me ejercito para mantenerme en forma, sin falta lo hago…—sonrió con esa inocencia que lo caracterizaba.

El inglés abrió los ojos y luego su mirada fue a caer al pasto que brillaba levemente por el agua que había sido arrojado hace minutos atrás por una manguera cercana. Se sentía estúpido, le alegaría al menor, pero no lo hizo, lo único que sabía es que no dejaría que su comportamiento se repitiera.

Los días pasaron, el inglés había ido a ver a Antonio al hospital, él y Lovino estaban saliendo, sonrió por él, ese español lo había conseguido a pesar de todo, pero estar en el hospital era justamente por haber conseguido "salir" con el chico. Era un caso difícil, pero Lovino no era débil, era incluso agresivo y se lo dejo muy en claro al pobre español. Pero no se quejaba, para Toño eran "golpes de amor", si los golpes se pueden dar con amor claro.

—Creo que esa lesión tiene para tres semanas más—dijo el americano junto al inglés casualmente.

—Creo que más, parecía una momia. Pobre Antonio, se fue a meter con un chico bastante "explosivo"

—Como si tú no lo fueras…—rió el estadounidense poniéndose las manos arriba de la cabeza.

—Estúpido…—susurró.

También Alfred le había comentado que su hermano cuyo nombre ya no recordaba del todo bien había empezado a salir con el pervertido francés y estaba algo preocupado. Arthur no le dio mucha importancia ya que no se acordaba de que hermano se estaba refiriendo el menor. (Pobre Matty)

Y por último el más "awesome" de toda la escuela según él mismo claro y según su fan club conformado por pollos (sí, pollos de verdad). El se había dado el valor para entrar a la sala del chico que tocaba música, interrumpirlo, agachar la cabeza y luego aplaudir. Sí, aún no eran nada, pero tenían la esperanza de ser algo en el futuro. Arthur también creía que lo logarían.

La cruel y gay verdad es que todos lo lograrían excepto él, él se casaría con una chica cualquiera… o quizá no se casaría, sería un amargado toda su vida y viviría con 123 gatos y todos se llamarían "Al", así de triste y penoso. El pensamiento le causó ganas de vomitar al inglés y de la nada comenzó a pegarse contra la pared más cercana mientras el estadounidense trataba de pararlo. Iba a ser un largo día.

Al tercer mes el inglés ya no lo aguantaba, algo raro pasaba, hace una semana Jones lo había llevado al baño de hombres a mitad del recreo para besarlo, incluso tocarlo un poco más de la cuenta, aquellas caricias, hasta sentía los labios del americano una que otra vez en su boca cuando se juntaban por trabajos, éste se arrepentía con una sonrisa extraña al separarse de todos los contactos diciendo "estoy bromeando". El anglosajón no estaba para esas bromas, no lo estaba. Porque él estaba enamorado y jugaban con sus sentimientos, su mejor amigo jugaba con ellos. Un ser que dejó de amarlo por ser un despreciable discriminador. Pero allí estaba, arrepentido… conservando una "amistad" ¿Y qué se ganaba? tortura y más tortura por parte de Alfred.

Él era un popular jugador de fútbol para ese entonces y él un chico serio, inglés, inteligente y eran amigos. Alfred ya no lo necesitaba, tenía más amigos… ¿Así que para qué hacia eso? Además de que había escuchado lleno de celos los rumores de que el estadounidense estaba saliendo con una tal "Michelle"

El inglés insistía… **¿Quién mierda es Michelle?**

Había estado averiguando unas cuantas cosas, unos dicen que es una bola de grasa, otros que es muy delgada. Otros incluso dicen que vuela y es una superheroína (razón que explicaría porque Alfred se enamoró) ¿Acaso todos lo estaban tratando como un idiota? Pero algún día descubriría quien es Michelle cueste lo que cueste, para ver si hizo una buena elección su amigo… claro, no es como si quisiera **arruinar, destruir, masacrar, **entre otros sinónimosla relación que podía estar manteniendo con la enigmática "Michelle"

—Deja de hacerlo maldición… siento que aún me deseas si me tomas la mano así… siento que aún podemos ser otra cosa—susurró con dolor.

—Arthur…

—¿Te parece divertido no? ¡Tan divertido maldición! —gritó yendo hacia él, ese era su limite. Se cansaba que jugaran con su corazón así, no podía ser un hijo de puta más grande, ya tenía suficiente, enserio había tenido suficiente.

Estaba enamorado de Jones, perdidamente… y él le daba esperanzas, todo eso dolía. Era un bastardo, prefería a su gordito de antes, él jamás le hubiera hecho algo como lo que le hacía el americano, El Alfred antiguo estaría aún enamorado de él y no lo haría sufrir.

—¿Qué es sentir mariposas en el estomago? —se le acercó Jones repentinamente poniendo su mano en su cadera quedando a centímetros.

Arthur no hablaba, dejó de respirar por unos segundos mientras el americano continuaba con una triste expresión.

—¿Qué significa que mi corazón vaya tan rápido? —se acercó más mientras suavemente lo iba acorralando a la parte libre de su habitación pegándolo a la pared con suavidad y sensualidad.

—¿Qué significa que desee tu cuerpo justo ahora?

El inglés entrecerraba los ojos suavemente mientras su temperatura aumenta, una sensación calida se apodera de su pecho, su estomago empieza a retorcerse levemente y un nudo extraño y pequeño se le forma en la garganta, luego, como si de arte de magia se tratara su corazón late cada vez más rápido y sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo. ¿Eso era un juego? ¿Una pesadilla?

Si fuera así no quería despertar, quería quedarse allí con su bobo y estúpido Alfred por siempre, pero con una mano comenzó a apartarlo tratando de no salir lastimado

—Eres bueno actuando Jones ¿Qué me dirás ahora? ¿Otra prueba para ver si te gusto?

—Idiota, el verdadero amor no se olvida—susurró acercándolo a su cuerpo con una ternura indescriptible. —Lo lamento, aunque trato y trato de olvidarte…simplemente no puedo…

El inglés abrió los ojos mientras sentía las calidas manos del menor por su espalda, por su cuerpo, luego sus brazos, por último su pecho junto al suyo y en un delicado gesto su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. El inglés hizo un gesto torcido como de dolor ante aquello, luego, con pocas fuerzas devolvió el abrazo dejando caer sus parpados con suavidad, aspirando con fuerza el aroma del menor, para asegurarse estúpidamente que estaba allí, que no era un sueño, un holograma tal vez.

—¿Quieres hacerlo, Arthur? —preguntó con una sonrisa. —Así te muestro a detalle como está mi "nuevo cuerpo"

—Hemmm bonita pregunta para ser sincero, pero considerando de que llevamos cinco minutos confesándonos hacerlo ahora sería muy "puto" ¿no lo crees?—susurró nervioso al sentir una mano del americano sobre su pecho desnudo.

—¿A ti importándote ser decente? ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Artie? ¡Tú, feo y malvado monster!

—¡Idiot, puedo ser decente sabes! —gritó enfadado— Pero creo que me niego. Tus padres podrían llegar, enserio.

—No, llegan tarde, además… necesito algo de "ejercicio" —pasó sus labios por las clavículas del inglés fuertemente y reiterando el proceso viendo como el rostro del inglés se contraía un poco con inminente placer.

—También se le llama "hacer el amor", idiota. Además, tengo un serio asunto con respecto a una tal "Michelle" ¿Me podría decir quien putas es Michelle?

—Hemmmm—el americano rió tontamente ante eso.

—Antes de hacerlo…— reiteró sonriendo con celos y luego volviendo a su rostro serio y hasta enfadado— ¿Me podría explicar quien cojones es Michelle?

El americano miró con los ojos en blanco al inglés mientras no decía nada, luego tragó fuerte y besó al inglés evitando el tema. Al fin ambos estaban juntos como siempre lo soñó el norteamericano, casi se separan, es verdad. Y todo por el prejuicio. Pero a partir de ese día nada los separaría, nadie a excepción quizá de ¿Michelle?, Arthur enserio pensaba sacarle la información de quien era esa (zorra) estimada señorita antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa pervertida.

Lo único que salvó su relación esta vez era lo que había dicho Alfred, el verdadero amor no se olvida, quizá el tiempo cura, pero ese amor… siempre seguirá allí, grande, feo, gordo, hasta accidentado, no importa como sea la persona, lo que importa es lo de adentro, Arthur lo había comprendido. Había sido salvado por un héroe sin darse cuenta, su gran y amado héroe, su Alfred.

**Moraleja.**

_No seas prejuicioso ni tampoco vanidoso.  
><em>_O si no el amor quizá resulte doloroso._

* * *

><p>El final feliz era Titanic. Por cierto, las que no han visto "City of angels" véanla, es realmente hermosa. Encuesta: City of angels: 7; Titanic: 13<p>

Espero que les haya gustado este fic y NO seamos prejuiciosas/os con la gente, nadie sabe por lo que realmente a tenido que pasar etc, o si alguna vez todo lo mal que le tratas se te podría devolver. Bueno, eso cuídense ;D ¡Valoren siempre lo que tienen!

PD: ¿Quieren un pequeño extra de esta historia con Semi-lemon o algo más? Allí ven ustedes, por ahora aquí acaba.  
>PDD: Ahora creo que voy a escribir el siguiente capitulo de "Escribiendo un fanfic", "Doujinshi R-18" y de la historia más votada en mi perfil. Si no han votado, anímense ;D<p>

¿Les gustó aunque sea un poco este fic?


End file.
